


Dating, but Not

by X59



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X59/pseuds/X59
Summary: In which Arnold and Rhonda are technically dating one another, neither one of them exactly calls it a relationship and a moment that demonstrates why.
Relationships: Arnold Shortman/Sid, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd/Arnold Shortman, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd/Nadine
Kudos: 5





	Dating, but Not

Arnold and Rhonda are kissing with their tongues hesitantly exploring each others mouths, as they lay on Arnold’s bed. It would be almost perfect definition of an average pair of fourteen year old boy and girl exploring something new in their relationship, if not the fact they are pretending their partner were someone else.

Rhonda runs her hand through Arnold and can’t help but think that Nadine’s hair would be softer. That she wasn’t kissing Arnold, who was the safe option, but Nadine who makes her heart a flutter. Nadine that was just so different from her rich friends and yet her best friend, who makes her feel as she was the most important in the world by her comments. As Arnold began to dominate her mouth, she couldn’t help wish it was Nadine. Nadine who was she was over the moon for but dating Stinky.

Arnold finds himself dominating Rhonda and images that he’s not making out with the safe option in the form of Rhonda but his hearts desire in Sid. Sid who invades his dreams at night and quickens his heart beats with his mere presence. Sid who he believes would continue to fight him for dominance longer than Rhonda did. Sid who he desires, who is just so perfect in his eyes and as they break apart to draw breath, he can’t help but find himself breathless calling out Sid’s name.

Rhonda chuckles, as she and Arnold hug one another. “Well it looks like you thinking of Sid.” He gives a look and smiles, a strained smile, and whispers in her ears, “And you’re thinking of Nadine.” And Rhonda sighs, “It’s so tragic…that they are both so tragically straight.” Arnold chuckles, “I know.”

They stayed cuddled together; as each wondered when they would end this farce, feel ready and brave enough to open that door and let everyone know their preference.


End file.
